


New Discovery

by Niina_rox



Series: Markson Tales [5]
Category: GOT7, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Family, Fun, M/M, Self-Discovery, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Yugyeom, 14, discovers who he is.Youngjae, 9, has fun with his friends.





	New Discovery

Everything had been going pretty good in his life; no one was bothering him at school (besides his friends.) He was getting decent grades; there was just one thing he couldn't quite, get used to. It's only two months before he turns fifteen, when Mark and Jackson sit down with him. He feels a little embarrassed that this is bothering him, it's just the three of them since Youngjae is at a friend's birthday party. "Is there something bothering you" Yugyeom, takes a moment or two before saying anything. Naturally, he wants to ask his dad's when they knew.

In the end, he says "I'm just getting used to what I figured out about myself," he begins to feel better. Jackson smiles a little he knows what his, son is hinting at "if it helps I knew when I was your age." Yugyeom looks at him "really" Mark knows, what he's going to say he blushes. Of course, it doesn't go unnoticed Jackson smiles more, "yeah I really knew when I was having dreams about a certain someone." It probably doesn't help that Mark blushes more, Jackson laughs of course, now Yugyeom looks at him. "Are you okay appa" nothing, at first, then "ye-yeah."

Mark clears his throat "I'm fine" then he takes, a deep breath "I knew when I was sixteen." "It was only a few months later when your dad asked me out," Jackson smiles proudly "you have to admit it was pretty memorable." Mark laughs a little "it certainly was," before they got completely got off track. Mark asked, "how long have you been, dealing with this." Yugyeom thought for a moment "a couple of months, I even had a dream about BamBam.” It was clear that he was a little grossed out, it was quiet for a minute or two. 

He wasn't expecting them to hug him, but he didn't mind. Jackson ruffled his hair a little before saying,

 

Youngjae was in the back of the van with, his friends Chanwoo, Hanbin, Junhoe and Donghyuk. All ready to celebrate Chanwoo’s birthday, there was no chance for quiet along the way. But Chanwoo’s mother didn't mind smiling at how happy they are, it was close to an hour later when they arrived. It wasn't long before all of the boys, took in every part of the arcade. All of the games, then the food. It was safe to say that this was the best idea, for a group of nine-year-olds. The perfect way to use up their energy. After a few games.

And a little bite to eat they sat down for a little while, to relax a bit. It wasn't hard to tell that Chanwoo was happy, since he couldn't stop smiling. Of course, his mum was feeling a little exhausted, trying to keep track of them. ”Youngjae come and verse me in this game,” he was more than happy to play against Donghyuk. Who looked determined to win that was until Youngjae had to tease him a little. ”Just know you won't win” he laughed, at the look he received. It was quiet enough between them apart from, the taunts every now and then. 

Of course, they’re both very competitive nine-year-olds. Who soon gained the attention of their friends, and after a lengthy battle. It was a win for both of them, Chanwoo decided he wanted to go up against Hanbin. Who was more than happy to verse the birthday boy, it was easy to see they were more focused. Neither saying a word to the other, half an hour later it was time for lunch. That was the quietest she had seen them so far, which was a surprise. Once their day was over they headed for, a nice sweet topped with a little cake.

So, they all could sing ’happy birthday,’ which is when Chanwoo became a little shy. All in all it was the perfect birthday for him, the trip home is when they all fell asleep. Youngjae was the only one to wake up when they arrived, at his home he smiled tiredly when he seen his parents. Who laughed a little when Youngjae wanted to curl, up in his dad's arms. ”They all had a great time” it wasn't hard to tell, it was a quick goodbye, since she had a few more stops to make. Once Youngjae was more awake he, very excitedly told them what he got up to. 

It ended up being quiet during dinner, which was fine with everyone. It was no surprise that Youngjae went to bed early, Yugyeom ended up watching a movie with his parents. It was pretty easy to tell he was feeling better, it was the following day when he was hanging out with BamBam. As they were sitting in BamBam's room "I have, something important to tell you." It was quiet at first, it certainly caught his attention, "what is it" Yugyeom took a deep breath. And slowly said ”I recently figured out that, I am gay” BamBam was a little bit surprised.

”Wow” he quickly gave him a hug, surprising Yugyeom completely ”this doesn't change anything you know.” He smiled at him, in turn, getting Yugyeom to smile, ”you're still my best friend no matter what.” Yugyeom couldn't resist kissing him on the cheek; he laughed a little at BamBam’s reaction. It was quiet after that, but at least it didn't feel awkward at all. 


End file.
